A Day at the Pool
by tsttoain
Summary: The friends spend a day at the pool. One-shot. Bade and a little Candre.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and I'm too upset to come up with something witty to write here.**

**AN: So this is a silly random happy little one shot. I thougt I'd upload it for the worldwide day of bade today. I don't know how you feel, but I need happy stories to read right now, so maybe this helps a little. This is set after prome wrecker, just so you don't get confused. I hope you like it =)**

* * *

He's standing next to his locker, his arm around Jade's shoulder, just enjoying the quietness before school is really starting, when Cat is running up to them throwing her arms around his waist, hugging him.

"Beck", she squeals, "I missed you!"

Chuckling, he pads her head. "It's okay Cat. I missed you, too."

He feels Jade stiffen next to him, though he knows she has no problem with him hugging Cat or telling her he missed her. Nobody can resist the innocent red-head. Not even his girlfriend.

So he takes his chance to reassure her and be sappy, which he knows she secretly likes, even if she's going to hit him for his attempt. Kissing her temple he whispers in her ear: "Not as much as I missed you of course."

As predicted this earns him an elbow in his rips, but he's pretty sure he saw her smile for about a second.

Cat lets go and before she can launch into another tale about her brother he uses his chance to get to know what happened while he was gone that didn't involve Tori. On that Jade had already hold a more than detailed report.

"André got a girlfriend", is her instant reply, but there is something off. She didn't use that perky happy tone of her which is odd, because it's Cat and normally she's always happy at least about love related things. Looking at his girlfriend tells him that she noticed it, too.

"Cat", he says, looking in her eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" and the smile is back on her face. "I'm sure she's nice, it's just they were kissing all the time and he didn't have any time for me anymore!"

He's not sure who's more shocked by that confession until he sees Andre's face, who somehow walked up to them without them noticing.

"I'm sorry little Red! I didn't notice. How about I take you to the mall after school and buy you all the candy you want?"

This suggestion lights Cat's face up so much that even Tori's "make it shine" locker looks pale in comparison and with a happy "Yay, candy!" and a fast peck on Andre's cheek she's on her way again.

André winks at him and turns around following the skipping red-head, leaving him alone with Jade who looks about as bewildered as he feels.

"Looks like I missed more than I thought", is all that comes to his mind.

His girlfriend nods and turns them, so that he's standing with his back against the lockers and she's in front of him.

"We still got a couple of minutes till class."

"Is that so?", he teases, pulling her closer by her waist.

"Hmm", is all that she says before it takes her too long and she just kisses him.

When the bell rings, they are so wrapped up in each other that they don't hear it and are ten minutes late for class. Fortunately it's only Sikowitz' class and he's so absorbed in his talk about coconuts that he doesn't even notice them entering late.

* * *

At lunch they're sitting at their usual table. Cat is telling André all about the candy she wants to buy, with a story about her brother mixed into it, Rex is hitting on Tori, while Robbie apologizes and Tori looks about ready to rip their heads off and Beck and her are in their own world with as much body contact as possible while still being kind of appropriate.

It's kind of nice. That is until Tori breaks them out of it with an exited scream of: "I have an idea!"

She's about to make a snide comment, because really who cares when Tori, probably anticipating this, starts to speak again. "It's such a nice day, isn't it, and there's this new public pool, so I thought maybe we could go there after school."

"Ooh, swimming. I like swimming!", of course Cat is the first to comment, as exited as always. Though it doesn't take long for her face to fall.

"Oh no! We wanted to go to the mall today. Phooey!"

"S'okay little Red. How about we buy some candy we can eat at the pool and just come a bit later?", André reassures her.

"Okay!", she chirps, perfectly happy again.

"So Cat and André are in", Tori sums up, "what about you guys?"

While Robbie agrees to come and then argues with Rex, who makes some comment about Robbie and how he shouldn't be allowed to go swimming, because it just looks embarrassing, she does some quick thinking.

Beck looks like he wants to go and she knows he would go whether she goes or not. Since she'd like to spent some time with him after he's been away for so long, the best she can do is agree. Besides it's not like she can leave him alone with girls in bikinis. What kind of girlfriend would do that?

So she scoffs: "Whatever!" and everybody looks at her amazed, which prompts her to snap an affronted: "What? You really think I'd leave Beck in a place full of desperate chicks in bikinis?"

While everyone else rolls their eyes, Beck tightens his grip around her waist and kisses her temple again. She's pretty sure he can guess the real reason she agreed. Or at least the more important one to her.

So they are back in their own little world, while the rest discusses the time to meet and the things to bring.

* * *

They are the last to arrive, due to a make out session at the parking lot caused by a comment of him on her bikini. It's not like they care though.

To her surprise the afternoon is better than she thought.

It's kind of amusing to watch Tori trying to suppress her shivering from being in the water too long, because she's trying to flirt with this "cute guy".

Then there's Robbie making a fool out of himself by trying to impress some girls with his talent in volleyball, which is none-existent.

André however does impress someone, she just doesn't know if it's on purpose. Cat is staring so hard you can't even distract her with her candy.

Well, or only André can, which is why they're just sitting there eating their candy now, while Cat smiles happily telling him her random stories. He looks like he enjoys himself though.

Even Beck and her manage to have some fun, after some blond chick is done trying to flirt with him.

They're making up in one of the changing rooms, which fortunately for everyone else does have a lock, because she really couldn't care less at the moment.

* * *

**Please leave a review =)**


End file.
